Lincoln Phantom Episode 1: Pest Control
by reDRagon Fan
Summary: Lincoln and Clyde attempt to adjust to middle school schedule. Meanwhile, a ghost seeks to destroy Royal Woods. T for violence. Might be M later. (I'm just gonna go with it. I don't know how ratings work.) Bits of drama and angst as well as genre is concerned. Some horror too.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first "season" of Lincoln Phantom: The Series. Taking place a year after the events of Lincoln Phantom, Lincoln has to adapt to a middle school schedule, whilst keeping his powers a secret and keeping Royal Woods safe from numerous ghosts. While the few first "episodes" will start off light, this series will touch and cover emotional topics at one point. Let's start the episode.**

* * *

First day of sixth grade. Things have changed over the past year. Clyde has since found out that Lincoln has ghost powers. Ronnie Anne has drastically changed. She now has PTSD from the rape that she went through a year ago. Cristina has moved to another school after the block party. The Loud family used the boatload of money they had to fix up their house and buy a new van after Vanzilla was destroyed.

And as for Lincoln, he has since become the town superhero. Lucy wanted to become Lincoln's sidekick, but Lincoln told her to focus on school. Last summer, Lucy was nearly killed trying to help Lincoln save the city. So for her safety, he told her to leave the action to him. As the first Bell for the school year rings, kids walk through the hallway to get to class. There are two problems though. One, the hallway is crowded, and two all of the people in it are walking slower than a depressed snail. In the crowd, Lincoln and Clyde are almost pressed against each other.

"Come on. Walk faster people." Clyde says.

"Seriously. Move it. People have to get to class." Lincoln added. However, because they are smaller than many of the other kids, their voices are unheard. A couple of minutes go by and the hallway slowly begins to clear up. Flocks of kids begin to enter their respective classrooms. Lincoln and Clyde stretch out a bit.

"Finally. A little breathing space." Clyde exclaimed. Just then, a bell rings. "Aw man, we're late. Thanks a lot slow walkers." Clyde says. The intercom clicks on and the Dean's voice is heard.

"That was your one minute warning. Get to class kids. Get to class. You got one minute." The Dean says. Immediately after the announcement, kids began to run and scatter down the hallway.

"Oh no. We have to get to room 223. We'll never make it." Clyde panicked.

"Don't worry buddy, I got this." Lincoln replied. He looks around to make sure nobody is looking at them. The hallway is mostly empty, except for two other kids running to class. Lincoln grabs Clyde's hand. "Okay Clyde, don't look down." Lincoln said before flying up and phasing through the walls of the hallway. Finally, they arrive at the 200s section of the hallway.

"Almost there Clyde." At hyper speed, Lincoln zooms down the hallway until he reaches room 223. This is where Lincoln begins to go down. "Why are you going down?" Clyde asked.

"I don't have full control of my powers yet."

"Really. That blows. We're here." Clyde and Lincoln fly into the classroom and land, albeit a bit unsteadily. Both of them stumbled off of their feet and tripped. Majority of the class erupts in laughter. A girl wearing an AC/DC shirt, plaid red skirt, and knee high boots walked to them. "Need help?" She asked, offering them a hand. She helps Lincoln first, and then Clyde.

"Thanks." Lincoln said.

"No problem. I'm Brenda." the girl says back.

"I'm Lincoln. This is my friend Clyde."

"Alright you three, we'll do introductions later. Now take your seats." The heavy voice of the teacher spoke. Brenda finds three empty seats for them to sit. Seeing as they are the only ones left, they take them. The teacher stands upright. He's wearing a black suit with a red tie and shiny black shoes. A black fedora is sitting on his desk.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Cole. I'll be your English instructor this year." He tells the class. "Before we go any further, let's all introduce ourselves, starting with the two class clowns." Mr. Cole added, pointing at Lincoln and Clyde. The class starts to laugh at them again. Clyde lowers his head in embarrassment, while Lincoln just frowns. "Something tells me that I'm not gonna like this class very much." Clyde says to himself. Lincoln is thinking the exact same thing, while also wishing he could be invisible right now.

Meanwhile, in a sewer somewhere in the middle of the city, a screechy maniacal laugh is heard. In a corner of the sewer, a pale, ghostly woman is working with a beaker full of a mysterious substance. Several empty test tubes are sitting next to the beaker, as well is a jar of roaches and a rat in a cage. "Yes. The serum is finally completed." She bemused in a screechy, but evil voice. Her black claws and yellow teeth are sharpened to points. She's wearing a worn out blue gown with a tattered white lab coat. "I just need to test it out." Her gaze immediately catches the rat's.

"And you my friend are the lucky winner." She told the rat before taking it out of the cage. The terrified rat tries to scramble away, but the woman was too fast. She splashed the rat with the serum inside the beaker. The rat screeched in agony. Its tiny body is slowly starting to change. Its jawline begins to extend. The rat also starts to grow in size, all while the woman is cackling. "Yes. Yes. Yes. It's working." She repeats to herself. When all of the smoke clears up, the rat stands on its hind legs.

It's now over seven foot tall, has a muscular frame that steroids could never give, and its claws and teeth are both sharpened. The woman's black, sinister eyes stare directly into the rat's eyes. The rat's eyes also start to change. They become black as well. The rat bows down to her. "That's right. You exist to protect and serve me. You will obey my every command without question. You'll always be by my side. Understand?" She asked.

"Yes master." The rat answers back.

"Good. With you on my side, this city is gonna suffer. My boss who fired me is gonna suffer. My friends who all abandoned me are going to suffer. And lastly, but not least, that ghost kid who caused all of this is going to suffer." She announced. "But there's just one more thing we need to do."

Lincoln, Clyde, and Brenda are walking out of room 223. "Are you guys okay?" Brenda asked, concerned about them after being humiliated earlier.

"Yeah, just peachy." Clyde answers.

"We're used to it. You just gotta have thick skin." Lincoln added. As the three walk on, a scream is heard from the girl's bathroom. "GIANT ROACHES!" Two girls scream after running out of the bathroom. Running after them are three giant roaches. Kids begin to run scared.

"Shoot, they weren't lying." Brenda said. Lincoln nudges Clyde's shoulder. Clyde turns his head.

"Clyde, cover me." Lincoln whispered, gesturing towards Brenda. Clyde nods in response. He takes off his glasses and flings them against a locker, breaking them in two. "Oh no, I broke my glasses." Brenda grabs his hand.

"Don't worry, I have a spare pair in my locker. They're my brother's old ones. He doesn't need them anymore." Brenda spoke. As she's leading Clyde to her locker, Clyde turns and gives Lincoln a thumbs up. "Good." Lincoln says. He looks around to see if anyone is still in the hallway. Of course, it's empty. Lincoln faces the roaches.

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

* * *

 **First chapter of the first episode in the series. It's quite unfortunate that Eclar1916 left. But I'm glad he trusts me with this little series. So far, I introduced the villain of the episode, her intentions, and a supporting character in Brenda who will not serve as a love interest for Lincoln. Ronnie Anne will return in a future episode, but as a drastically different person. The next chapter will feature the first fight scene and Lincoln will meet our villain.**


	2. First Fight

**Chapter two is here. Since I forgot to name our villainess in the first chapter, I'm gonna do it in this chapter. If this goes as planned, this story will have 5 chapters. But then again, you never know. That's enough about that, let's get to the story.**

* * *

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Lincoln shouted. He begins a Danny Phantom style transition into his ghost form. He is wearing an orange jumpsuit. His hands are covered by black gloves and he's wearing black boots to complete the look. He flies into action, blasting the first roach with a green energy beam. Lincoln soon aims and shoots the other two roaches, both of them explode afterwards, leaving a slimy mess all over the hallways. He lands on the ground. "Well that was easy. But where did they come from?" Lincoln asked himself. As he is thinking, he feels himself being lifted up and flung against a locker. Disoriented, he stirs up to his feet. His gaze meets the evil red gaze of the rat monster from the previous chapter.

"HERE HE IS MASTER! I FOUND THE GHOST KID YOU WERE LOOKING FOR!" The monster yells. Lincoln's ghost sense goes off. The same ghostly woman flies into the hallway from behind.

"Aha. There you are. Now I can have my revenge. Slash him Viscera." She says. The rat tries to slash Lincoln with his sharp claws, however, Lincoln manages to dodge it just in time. He fires two energy beams, the first one misses, but the second catches Viscera in the chest. Lincoln flies towards the ghost lady.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Lincoln asked.

"You ruined my life you twit. That explosion you caused disfigured me, now I'm hideous." The ghost lady responded. "I used to be Carmen Evans. I used to be beautiful. But look at me now. I'm a FREAK! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SO PREPARE TO SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF... CARMEN E. SPECTRA!" She shrieked.

"Great name." Lincoln said, sarcastically while holding back a laugh. "Where did you come up with that?"

"ENOUGH! PREPARE TO SUFFER. Get him Viscera."

"Who the heck is Visc-" Lincoln's question was cut short by Viscera snatching Lincoln from the air and throwing him through a door. Viscera prepares to attack further, but Carmen holds him back.

"Forget about him. Let's set the second part of my plan in motion." Carmen tells him. The two monsters begin to make their exit. "See you later ghost boy." Lincoln, who is now human, emerges from the rubble. He rubs his shoulder. Clyde and Brenda see him.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Brenda asked concerned. Clyde goes to Lincoln to help him up. Lincoln brushes the dust off. "Yeah." He replied. "There was a tiny explosion because of the roaches, but I fixed it. Where is everyone?"

"The Fire Department evacuated the school. Everyone went home. We came to look for you." Clyde says. "I wonder where those roaches came from."

"The sewers, duh. I want to know how they got so big." Brenda inserted. "Until then, we should probably get Lincoln home. He's pretty banged up." She added, looking at a bruised and dirty Lincoln. Clyde takes one of Lincoln's hands. Brenda gets the other hand.

At the Loud House, Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa walk into the house. This surprises Rita, who stayed home sick. She's sitting on the couch with an ice pack on her head. "Kids, why are you home so early? Where's Lincoln?" Rita questions.

"I don't know." Lana said.

"We were coloring in class, when a teacher ran into the room and told us to evacuate." Lola added.

"Alright then. Where's Lincoln?" Rita asked. Just then, the house phone rings. Lucy goes to pick it up. "Hello."

"Is this Lincoln's mother?" Brenda asked from the other line.

"No, she's sick. This is Lucy, his sister."

"Okay. Tell your mother that he's at my house."

"Alright. Wait, who-" Lucy was cut off by the phone hanging up. "are you?"

At Brenda's house, Lincoln is laying on the couch. Brenda tends to him as Clyde finishes bandaging his shoulder. "Did you tell her?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah. How you holding up Lincoln?"

"Fine. My shoulder got pretty banged up though." Lincoln replied while gripping on to his now bandaged shoulder. "That explosion did some damage." Just as Lincoln said that, the news came on TV. "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news." The reporter said.

"Earlier today, Royal Woods Elementary School was infested by massive cockroaches. The ensuing chaos resulted in a small explosion at the school that spread a dangerous chemical out. Students at this school will be kept at home until the chemical has been cleared up. We now return to your program."

"Those roaches were huge. Do you think that someone has something to do with this?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know, but not a lot of people are going to believe that some mad scientist is creating giant roaches to conquer the world." Clyde responded.

"I'm saying that roaches don't grow that big on their own. Somebody did this. And I'm gonna do some investigating."

"Guys cool it. Clyde and I will be glad to help you investigate. We just need a plan. And I need a nap. I'll wake up in 20 minutes." Lincoln said before falling asleep.

Back at the sewers, Carmen is measuring some chemicals in a beaker. Viscera approaches with a cage full of scared rats. "I got the rats master." Viscera huffed, placing the cage on the table next to Carmen's chemicals.

"BE CAREFUL!" Carmen yelled, causing Viscera to flinch in fear. "I have to get this mixture right in order to act out my plans. Soon Viscera, every human on this planet will become a hideous abomination. Rats will take over the city and I'll be able to take my revenge on all who wronged me. And as for you, all the food you could eat."

"You mean?" Viscera asked.

"Yes I mean. As many humans as you can eat."

"Oh boy. Let's get to work."

"So you like that incentive huh? Stick by my side and do as I say and it's all yours." Carmen told Viscera. She continues to mix the chemicals up while staring at the frightened rats in the cage. "You all are in for a treat."

* * *

 **Here's the long awaited chapter two? Does anyone notice how there isn't as many people on this site as there used to be? Anyway, Carmen has something pretty evil in mind. In the next chapter, we'll see her plans being put into action. Meanwhile, Brenda, Clyde, and Lincoln do some investigating at the school.**


End file.
